


Sticks and Stones

by Nighthaunting



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Pre-Third War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 03:18:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/875025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nighthaunting/pseuds/Nighthaunting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Actual title should be: Sticks and Stones May Break Your Bones, but if you Fuck with Kael then Rommath Will Plot Your Painful Demise. This is fluff, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sticks and Stones

He had been searching for Kael’thas ever since he had overheard some of his brothers crowing over their mockeries. Rommath knew that Kael would hide after the teasing, he just had to find where he was hiding. After searching the less-used sitting rooms and balconies Rommath made his way to the Spire’s library. He wandered through the stacks quietly, ruminating on how best he could cheer Kael’thas up.

The other princes had always teased Kael, and as they grew their mocking had become increasingly hurtful. If he wouldn’t get executed for it then Rommath would have dearly loved to wring their royal necks, but that wasn’t an option and Kael did love his family even if his brothers had the emotional capacity of a cracked arcane foci.

Eventually Rommath got to the secluded alcove Kael favored. Indeed his Prince was curled up in one of the large chairs, holding his knees tighly to his chest as he buried his face in them.

Rommath held back from rushing immediately to his Prince’s side, having to reign in his own temper if he was going to be effective in helping Kael at all. Kael’thas noticed his prescence and turned to look at him, the dried tear-tracks on his cheeks undoing all the work Rommath had done to stifle his ire.

His mood must have shown on his face because Kael gave him a watery smile and held out a hand to him.

Rommath let Kael draw him down onto the chair with him and snuggle into his arms, gently carding his fingers though Kael’s hair.

"Is it always a capital offense to strike royalty?" he couldn’t help but ask.

Kael’thas gave a strained laugh, “I’m afraid so."

"Pity." was all Rommath could find to say in response

After a few minutes of quietly sitting together Kael shifted, “You know," he began, “I feel as though I should be worried that your first response is violence, Rommath."

Rommath huffed, “Don’t be insulting, my first response isn’t violence."

Kael gave him a clearly skeptical look, raising his eyebrows. Rommath ignored the honest doubt in his friend’s eyes in favor of the small smile that was slowly blooming on Kael’s face.

"At the most violence is only my second response," he said airily, “If violence were my first response I’d be in prison by now."

Kael’thas truly laughed then, leaning back to giggle helplessly. As he moved he accidentally brushed his elbow against Rommath’s ribs, eliciting a pained hiss.

"Rommath, did I hurt you?" Kael asked concernedly

"No, no, I’m fine, you hardly touched me hard enough to hurt." Rommath reassured him.

Kael narrowed his eyes, “If I didn’t hurt you then what was that hissing about?"

"It’s nothing you did, Kael," Rommath said, stifting minutely out of the range of Kael’s elbows just the same, “I…well, I added to my tattoos again."

Kael’thas gasped, “And you didn’t tell me!"

"I was coming to do just that." Rommath said defensively.

Kael’thas practically lept from his seat, jostling Rommath again and causing him to wince.

"Rommath you have to show me right now!" Kael rambled excitedly, “Oh! and tell me all about it!"

He grabbed Rommath’s hand and tugged him out of the chair, leading him out of the library while drilling Rommath with questions about the runes he had used in the design and the ritual significance of the ink preparation. Rommath followed him, gladly answering his questions and ensuring Kael’thas’ further distraction and return to high spirits.

**Author's Note:**

> Also I have a *ton* of headcanons about Rommath’s tattoos and what they do and their significance, okay?


End file.
